Killer's Wink and Jauney's Drink
by IBurn
Summary: Certain ship tease, one shot. Mostly friendship stuff. The teachers in Beacon Academy had to leave the school for a week. In celebration to this, a certain little red had planned some team bonding exercise - with team JNPR. Tribute to Monty as it's his birthday today.


**This piece was inspired by certain RTAA videos and the gathering I went to the other day. Was gonna publish it tomorrow but I kinda realized today's Monty's birthday so…so I rushed to finish it so that I can post this today as a tribute to him.**

 **We miss you Monty. Happy birthday!**

 **I do not own RWBY or the RTAA, they all belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **#**

Everyone knew it was extremely stressful studying in Beacon Academy – for they only accept the best of the best. Tests, assignments, physical training and the endless story telling sessions with a certain professor had made every student's life busy and packed.

Which was why, when Professor Ozpin announced that all the teachers in Beacon would have to be away for a week for huntsmen re-evaluation tests, the students practically cheered and bounced with excitement. They even had gone as far as to actually throw people up in the air when their beloved headmaster told them there would be _no_ classes and homework for the entire week when they were gone.

Their test would start on Saturday, which was tomorrow and the students had already being at their limit, like a puppy eager to be unleashed to freedom.

"Bla bla bla! And that would be all for this week! Now even an excellent huntsman like myself who would easily pass the test have to go and warm my body up, so I allow an early release of the class. You students are free to go now!" Professor Port bowed after finishing his usual babbling and took his weapon as he walked out of the classroom.

Team RWBY had been dragged into their leader's 'who can get to the dorm fastest' game as they ran with all their might towards the building.

Ruby had of course cheated using her semblance, but the ice queen wasn't one to back down. She utilized her glyphs completely as a speed boost and had caught up to their leader. Blake wasn't particularly interested in winning the game but she did put her best effort and dashed towards their destination at about three feet behind the heiress. Yang on the other hand had no winning chance at all – for her semblance wasn't about speed at all. It was all about raw strength and power and she did not practice on her speed much.

Her competitive nature however did not allow her to give up. When she was struggling to catch up with her teammates, she saw Prryha and Jaune passing by. She stopped and looked at Prryha for a moment before a wide grin spread through her face.

"Mind helping me a bit, Prryha?"

When Ruby arrived at the entrance of the building, she looked back to the heiress and the Faunus while throwing up both her hands and shouted cockily, "Looks like red's the champion!"

"Is that so, pretty sis?"

Her confidence had gone down like a waterfall when she saw her big sister leaning casually against the door to their very own dorm. The heiress then arrived, followed by the Faunus, all three of them dumbfounded to see Yang there.

"How?!" All three squeaked in unison.

They knew speed wasn't Yang's thing but how could she arrive here even before her sister? Ruby's semblance was speed for Dust's sake.

"I got my ways." She smirked.

The blonde wasn't intimidated by their glares at all. She wasn't going to tell them how she did it and was having fun looking at their flustered faces; although a certain heiress' was more of an annoyed one.

Since Ruby and Weiss had their semblance to assist them to move in an incredible speed, she decided if she didn't possess speedy semblance she could always borrow her friend's. And the right person just appeared to be nearby.

She activated her gauntlet and utilized the recoil while asking Prryha to use her magnetic field to increase the force. With Prryha's overpowering semblance and the massive recoil of her gauntlet she managed to launch herself like a bullet straight towards the building that their dorm was in. The stopping and landing was a bit of the problem though.

"Okay fine. Plan B girls." Once the leader gave out her call and dashed inside their dorm, Weiss had used a gravity glyph to hold the brawler in place while she and Blake followed Ruby.

"Now good luck trying to get in, sis." Her sister smirked before slamming the door.

"Okay fine." Yang crossed her arms, "I'll tell you how if you let me in."

"Gotta show more sincerity." Ruby's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Fine. I borrowed Prryha's semblance."

"You cheater!" Weiss shouted.

"Hey, you didn't specify the rules. And you've got speedy semblance which is pretty unfair to me."

"Blake doesn't have!"

"Her fighting style requires her to have insane speed, of course she can run fast!"

"You're still not forgiven!"

"Hey, come participate in a lifting competition with me and you'll understand."

"…Fine."

The door finally opened.

"Just messing with you." Ruby smiled while jumping to hug her big sister, "I know how much you hate schoolwork. It's been a rough week so…for now relax, okay?"

"Ruby, watch where your hand is." Blake lazily tilted her head to hint the leader something.

Her right hand was grabbing the brawler's hair.

"Oh no…"

After a millennium of apologies and a hell lot of watery puppy eyes, the leader had succeeded in turning Yang's eyes back to lilac.

"Alright, this is the first night we have after a looooong week! Let's have some team bonding exercise!" The leader said when she had regained her cheerfulness.

"Uh, Rubes," the blonde looked to a side, avoiding her sister's eyes while rubbing her knees with her hands, "I have to go clubbing tonight."

"Is clubbing really more important than us? You've been going a hell lot lately." Weiss crossed her arms.

"I…I've promised someone. I'm sorry, guys. I'll make it up tomorrow."

"You better be." The heiress huffed, "Guess I'll just go to bed early tonight."

"If you're gonna make it up to me tomorrow I'm gonna increase the team bonding to double team bonding," Ruby smirked the way her sister did, "With team JNPR."

"Anything, sis. I gotta go now." Yang went into the bathroom to change into her combat outfit and left the dorm in a hurry.

#

Yang Xiao Long loved clubbing. She enjoyed noisy places with crowds – she could make more friends and danced to her favorite music, not needing to worry about school at all. However her reason for going to nightclubs had changed in the past few months when she realized she had feelings for a certain heiress. She was so confused and so painful that she wanted to just forget all of it.

Why did she fall in love with that little princess of all people in Remnant?! She thought Blake was more of her type – mysterious, sexy and holy Dust that Bellabooty was perfect! But no matter how she looked at the Faunus and flirted with her, the girl that appeared in her mind every single time was none other than that Weiss Schnee.

She wasn't sure if the ice queen would reciprocate her feelings. What if she didn't like Yang? What if she didn't see Yang the way the blonde sees her? Endless possibility of 'what if's had drove the brawler insane, so she choose what she thought was best to overcome that nasty feeling – drinking.

Tonight was a bit different. She didn't come out to drink; she was in the club to meet someone. She wasn't lying when she told her sister that she had promised to see someone – she just didn't tell her who.

"Hey dragon, here."

Her eyes were drawn to a blonde male sitting near the counter. She quickly made her way to the man and sat beside her when the bartender came and ask her what drink she would want.

"Strawberry sunrise. No ice. If you can, please put a little umbrella on it." The man nodded and went to mix her drink.

"Hey dad."

Taiyang Xiao Long was sitting there sipping his own drink. Yang didn't know how much he drank but the man seemed sober.

"Hey dragon. So how're you doing?"

"Just the same. We're having next week completely off."

"Yeah, I heard about that. It was Signal teachers' turn last week and I guess now's Beacon's."

"Mmmhmm." The blonde winked at the bartender when he brought her favorite drink to her just perfectly the way she imagined it to be.

"So are there any abnormalities on the local students?"

"Nope. I see none was suspicious. I need some more time to observe the exchange students though."

"Sure thing. Just make sure to report to me every now and then alright?" Taiyang gulped his drink in one go, "Man this thing tastes so good."

When Yang entered Beacon, her father had told her about a wave of danger approaching Remnant. She wasn't being told everything but her father ensured her there were evil forces acting in the dark now and that she could help him to keep an eye on the students for any abnormalities. Ozpin and Qrow had told him about the likeliness of those evil forces making use of future huntsmen and huntresses so he had assigned his eldest daughter the job. Yang didn't question much and just carried out whatever her father asked her to do perfectly – even watching after her little sister. Of course she would've done so even without her father telling; both had a strong protective nature, especially against family.

Most of the time Yang would report the situation to him through their scrolls but after an incident involving hacking they had decided to talk face to face instead. They picked a noisy bar to meet every time so that they wouldn't be overheard or looked suspicious to the people around.

"I know right." Yang mimicked her father; her drink tasted so good she swore she could drink a dozen of it.

Taiyang, being the dork he was, had ordered so many different drinks to try them all at once – he was now at the edge of tipsy. One more shot and that was it. And the bartender had freaking chosen to give him his final push as he served a greenish beverage with lemons and ice floating on it.

That really was it.

Goodbye soberness.

Taiyang had taken Yang's second cup of Strawberry Sunrise and held it up in the air while standing on the chair, shouting, "I…am…catbug!" He then gulped the drink in one go and jumped down from the chair.

Yang made sure she stayed by his side the entire time. She had been trying to convince the man to go home but he was too caught up in ogling the women dancing on the mini stage.

Her daughter didn't give up however; after umpteenth time of yelling and threatening her father had agreed to leave the bar.

The blonde silently cursed herself when she felt something.

"Hey, dad? I need to go to the bathroom. Stay here and _don't_ you dare move, okay? I'll be back in two minutes. Don't do anything, don't talk to anyone, just stay right here." Yang stood near the entrance to the bathroom with her drunken father.

"I'll go with you~"

"No no no no no. Just stay here and I'll be right back."

The blonde made sure to be as fast as possible, worrying about her father messing up. He was already crazy when he was sober but his drunken self was _beyond_ scary. She didn't know what he would do to the people around – even to the bar. There was once her father got too excited with his upgraded weapon he went to celebrate and drink and it _didn't_ turn out well. He ended up punching the whole building where the club was built and had almost destroyed it.

When she walked out of the bathroom, her heart sank. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

 _This is gonna be bad._

She walked back to the counter and paid off the bills. After giving her the change the bartender had gone into the room behind and Yang took this chance to survey the surrounding to look for her dad.

Then she saw it.

Taiyang Xiao Long was standing there, both his hand holding several bags of popcorn that Yang had _absolutely_ no freaking idea where he got it from. He then walked to random people who was mostly alone and started giving out the popcorns.

"Hey here, take this popcorn. You're too drunk, you have to go now. You have to leave."

And people actually started leaving.

Yang face-palmed and went dragging her father out of the bar. She called a cab, threw him in and sent him back to Patch. Alone.

"Bye dad. Have a good night~"

#

Team RWBY woke up really late that next morning. Well, except for a certain heiress who was an early riser. They all had decided they could use some extra sleep after that whole week of torture, but Weiss had already grown accustomed to it. Mainly due to her being a Schnee and being the daughter of that perfectionist.

Most of the students had already packed last night and went home by today for the entire week so Beacon was practically empty.

For some reason, team JNPR was present. Weiss ignored her sleeping teammates and went to the cafeteria for breakfast with them.

"Good morning Weiss." Prryha greeted as they took their sweet time walking to the cafeteria. The gang was wearing some comfortable outfit; Weiss wearing a white T-shirt that was a little too big for her size and a tight jeans, Jaune wearing a black T-shirt with his trademark jeans while Ren wore a green tank top and a white short, lastly Nora wearing a pink and white shirt with the word 'Boop' on it and a blue short.

The redhead however was in her usual armor. She noticed Weiss staring and just giggled, "Well, I don't feel safe without my armor."

They arrived at the cafeteria and were surprised to find it _completely_ empty.

"Where on Remnant are those cafeteria workers?! Where is our food?!" Weiss squeaked.

"I guess they took their days off too. I think we're the only teams left in the Beacon so they don't bother preparing us food." Ren said in a calm demeanor.

All sighed together while a certain ginger was shouting something about 'we have to starve for a week! We're gonna die!'

"Wow, you all are here."

They turned around to see a woman with brown hair and a pair of sunglasses looking at them. It was their senior Coco Adel and her team members were behind her, Fox and Yatsuhashi smiled slightly as Velvet was waving her hand at them.

"Wow, we're not the only ones!" Nora shouted.

"I had them stayed here for team practice." Coco adjusted her sunglasses and walked to them, "During this time of the year the school is practically empty so we can carry out our training wherever and whenever we want without getting disturbed."

"They have this test every year?" Jaune asked and Coco nodded.

"How do you guys take care of your meals if I may ask?" Weiss asked politely. For some reason she was dead scared of team CFVY, especially the leader. That woman looked like she could wipe out an army of huntsmen single-handedly; although a certain blonde could also probably do the same thing but she didn't possess that great leadership this woman had. Weiss also respected her from the bottom of her heart.

"The only ones crazy enough to not go home during a wonderful time like this are you guys my dear." Coco smirked and crossed her arms, "And us. The last year we were the only team left here in Beacon and guess what, there's no security camera in the kitchen behind the cafeteria."

"Coco!" Velvet shouted.

"Let's cook together so we don't die of hunger." The woman led the way to the kitchen. Team JNPR and Weiss followed her while the rest of her team trailed behind their juniors.

The kitchen was a heaven. They had all the food and the materials here so the gang didn't waste their time to start cooking. Velvet had Coco sat down and asked her to just stay there. Weiss asked Yatsuhashi what was wrong and the tall man simply replied, "Coco's a really bad cook."

It wasn't long when they finished preparing their meals (With a certain heiress messing up a little but was saved by the rabbit Faunus) and was happily savoring them when the rest of team RWBY stomped in the cafeteria.

"Why didn't you guys wake us up?!" The leader raised both her hands in protest.

"You just told me you want to sleep in late today last night." Weiss said, not amused at all.

"And where did you guys get all these delicious food?!"

"Sssh chill down little red," Coco pointed to the kitchen, "There's still plenty of food in the kitchen. Just go cook some."

Blake's eyes were beaming as she took off to the kitchen.

"Uhh. RIP the tunas." Yang said as she followed Blake but was stopped by a pair of tiny arms before she could take a step.

"No, Yang, you stay here."

"Ehh I need to eat too Rubes."

"No, you stay here. Blake and I will take care of the cooking. You want some grease right?"

"Yeah okay fine." The blonde reluctantly sat down beside Coco as Ruby dashed into the kitchen.

"Figured you're a bad cook too." The woman smirked as she high fived the blonde.

They spent their whole day training and sparring. Ruby said they could use the chance and train with team CFVY as the latter were much more experienced than them. They took a few useful advices from their seniors and Yang had excused herself in the middle to hit the gym. Fox went with her, saying he too had a daily routine on hitting the gym and had earned a bro-fist from the blonde.

Night approached and they had a party organized in team RWBY's dorm. Coco politely declined their invitation as she needed her team to discuss more useful strategies in their own dorm.

"Ruff!" Came Zwei's excited barks from the room when the team arrived with snacks and some unhealthy drinks. Blake as usual had stayed as far as possible from him and even crawled on Yang at one point. Zwei then hopped on Weiss' bed and curled himself up into a ball, observing the humans there.

"Alright, it's a double team bonding exercise! Let's play some game shall we?" Ruby said.

"What kind of game do you want to play?" Prryha asked.

"Let's play the killer game!" Nora shouted and took out a deck of poker card out of nowhere.

"Killer game?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. Rules are simple, Ren and I used to play this all the time in the orphanage!"

With that the cheerful ginger had started explaining the rules. She took out two 'K's, one 'Q', two 'J's and three random numbers from the deck.

"K is the killer, Q is the doctor and J is the cop. Random numbers are normal citizens. The process is pretty simple – we draw the cards but we keep it to ourselves. After that we sit here and the killers begin to kill people. The whole purpose of this game's the battle between the killers and the cops!"

"And how do we exactly kill people?" Weiss seemed to take interest in the game.

"We wink. We make eye contact with the person we want to kill and wink to them. If you see people winking at you, you have to announce death and show your card to people but you can't say or give any hint about who killed you. Dead man tells no tale! Killers win if they managed to kill everyone in the game without being busted by the cops. The cops' job is to find the killer. They can point their fingers to who they think is the killer – but they had to be really sure of it. The one that got arrested by them will be dead regardless of whom they are, meaning if it's the killer, the cop wins and if it's a normal citizen or even the doctor, then the cop had killed innocent people and the dead innocent can flick the cop's forehead. Whoever died, whether killed by the killer or the cop will have to show their card to all of us. We clear?"

"And let me guess, the doctor's job is to bring the dead back to life." Blake smirked.

"Yep! Oh and, the doctor isn't allowed revive the killer."

"So the killer winks to kill people, but how the doctor-?" Ruby asked.

"They wiggle their eyebrow once." Nora answered, "Everyone clear?"

"So it's basically a staring contest?" Prryha asked.

"Mmhmm. We can find a topic to talk but we'll have to stay alert. Oh and, killer can't kill the other killer, since we have two killers. They can work together if they're smart enough. But if a cop busts another cop then sorry!"

"This ought to be good." Yang smirked while leaning to her partner.

"Yang, please don't wink to kill people if you're not the killer." Nora and Ruby said in unison.

"Aww! Why even my baby sister think of me like that! Momma Yang's seriously hurt~" Yang hugged Blake tightly and pretended to cry, "Blakey~My sister hurt me!"

"If Yang does that, we'll flick her forehead." Blake smirked.

"Noooooo you traitor!"

"Stop it you two bumblebees. Let's start with the game!" Nora signaled the gang to sit in a circle where everyone could meet everyone's eyes. She then shuffled the cards and placed them neatly on the floor asking the gang to draw one respectively.

When Yang wanted to choose the card that was placed the nearest to her, another hand also went to grab the same card at the same time, causing the two to end up touching each other's hand.

She grabbed Weiss' hand out of reflex and the whole room froze for a moment, all looking at them. She felt the heiress flinched but made no attempt to release her; she simply looked at her and saw that her face was blushing as she looked to the side, avoiding Yang's lilac pools.

Yang also blushed upon seeing the heiress' red face.

"L…let go you dolt. I'll choose another card." Weiss gulped.

"Oho~" Nora and Ruby smirked.

"Y…yeah, okay, sure. Sorry, Weiss." She let go of that tiny and cold hand as the ice queen turned to pick another card, face reverted back to her usual expression.

"Alright, now that everyone has drawn and took a look at their jobs…let the game begins!"

Everyone was pretty awkward at first; eyes looking at one another, trying hard not to wink and wiggle their eyebrow by accident. Two minutes went by and the killers hadn't taken any action yet.

"Hey why didn't the killer start killing yet? I'm getting bored here!" Nora shouted, looking around for any sign of the killers.

Apparently the killers were extremely careful and didn't want to risk being witnessed by the cops when they actually killed someone. Nora was complaining the whole time with dramatic act, but that could be just her tactic to cover the fact that she was the killer.

Yang got the role as the cop. She could actually analyze the whole gang; although she still felt uneasy about that touch with her crush just now.

It was easy; first of all, Ruby looked unexcited at all, which meant she had nothing to do during the whole game – she was a citizen. Nora's incessant whining could be to cover her real role but the blonde could almost certain that wasn't it. She was really _bored_ because everyone just sat there in silence, eyes gazing around with all their might. Which also meant Nora was the same with Ruby – a citizen.

Blake and Weiss both played an excellent job of maintaining that poker face. They were also scanning around the gang, making eye contact with every person in the room. Either they were cops or they were killer – or they were just messing with everyone. She didn't have faith in guessing their roles.

Next, Prryha was smiling all the time. She was also glancing around and she would smile to Yang whenever these two made eye contact. Ren was kind of just sitting there, not amused, but his pink eyes moved around the gang.

Now Jaune was the most suspicious one. There was _no_ freaking way this clumsy blonde could ever calm himself down if he had an important role on his hand. And he was biting his lips while glancing around at the moment, like a child scare of being caught stealing candy. She wanted to arrest him but had decided against it. She wanted to observe for a little while more.

And then Ruby announced, "I died."

"Show us your card!" Nora demanded.

"I was gonna be bored to death."

It was a number – which meant she was a normal citizen.

 _Nailed it!_

Yang suddenly raised her hand and said that she wanted to arrest someone. Everyone stopped gazing around and instead had focused their attention on the blonde.

"I want to catch Jaune."

"What? No you can't catch me!" Jaune protested.

"That just makes it more suspicious. Not very good of a killer aren't you~" Yang smirked.

"C'mon Jaune, show your card!" Ruby shouted.

It was a 'J'.

"Well crap."

"Don't worry Yang, friendly fire does happen on the battlefield." Prryha chuckled.

"But…but I just saw him looking at Ruby's direction when she got killed! And why on Remnant were you so nervous when you're a cop!?" Yang shouted.

"Eh, it might be another person doing that at the same time Jaune turned to Ruby." Nora said, "Jaune was used!"

"And now we left one cop on the field…which we already know who she is." Blake smirked, "Just have to kill her and the victory goes to the killers."

"Wait wait," Ruby said, "Nora said something about if the cop arrested the wrong person…"

"Flicking forehead! Yes, I love this part!" Nora responded, "Jaune, go ahead and flick Yang's forehead! Flick hard!"

"Why do you hate me so much Miss Valkyrie?!" Yang tried her best to put out her puppy eyes.

"That won't help, blondie." Blake raised her eyebrow, "Now please go and receive the punishment for killing the innocent people."

"Fine." She sent a dead glare at the poor Jauney boy as he got ready to flick her forehead.

It worked. He gulped and his hand was shaking. "Yang, stop." Blake crossed her arms.

Yang decided to just close her eyes and wait for Jaune's flick. It was no way that this weak man could do any significant damage to her forehead.

"Ouch!" Yang exclaimed when she felt a _powerful_ flick on her forehead. It was painful and she had covered her forehead with both her hands, glaring at Jaune. Both her eyes turned crimson and the poor boy had backed off, sitting back at his original position in between Prryha and Ren. She didn't expect Jaune's flick to be this painful.

"Yang, chill! It's just a game!" Sensing the temperature which was beginning to rise in the room, Ruby quickly said.

"I'm chill Rubes. What can you expect, he just activated my semblance."

Everyone in the room formed an 'oh' on their mouth when Blake suddenly announced, "I'm dead."

Her card was a random number.

Now it was down to Nora, Weiss, Prryha and Ren. She could've randomly picked one of them as there were two killers and she would have twenty-five percent chances getting it right. And that was a lot.

But she didn't want to risk being flicked on her forehead a second time – not especially with any one of them. Nora would probably send her flying out of the window; Weiss looked like she would never have any mercy on her; Prryha's strength was _not_ something to be taken lightly and she had no idea how hard Ren would hit.

With Jaune being dead, there was only one cop left in the game and everyone knew who this cop was. However, none of them made any attempt to kill her. Actually just kill Yang and the victory would go to the killers but all of them were too amused seeing Yang squirming, obviously having a dilemma on choosing which to arrest.

"Hey, just kill me already whoever this killer is!" Yang sensed their smirks and took it as a humiliation to her, "I die and you win the game!"

Surprisingly, all of them shook their heads at once.

"What? Are you guys teaming up against me?!"

"Well, we don't exactly know each other's role so no." Weiss calmed made a remark.

"Or maybe we enjoy seeing you being so…confused." Prryha chuckled.

"You fiend!"

"I'm alive!" Jaune picked up the card on the floor and happily announced, gaining all the attention in the room.

"Me too."

"And me."

Ruby and Blake picked up their cards.

"Wow, this doctor's pretty sneaky. Must be one who wiggles their eyebrow a lot eh…" Nora twitched her finger on her chin, looking like a modern Sherlock Holmes.

Both Ruby and Blake had a really smug look on their face when their gaze met Yang's; they knew who the killers were.

Yang scowled.

She looked away from those two and her eyes met a certain heiress'.

And she winked.

Weiss Schnee winked.

Yang was dumbstruck. She had killed the blonde – she had literally killed the blonde. Her jaws dropped open as her mind was in a total whirl of chaos.

Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company had just winked at her, and boy, that wink was so…so seductive, so hot, so…naughty. It was nothing like what the ice queen would do – she even smirked a little when she 'killed' Yang. As much as the blonde hated to admit it, that had turned her on. A killer's wink from the ice princess had turned her on _fire._

She had to use all of her will power to refrain herself from pinning the heiress down and started doing naughty thing to her. The heiress scowled at her and immediately she turned another way while the intense blush on her face remained.

"I…I'm dead."

All of that happened in just a moment where nobody noticed Weiss' killing; but for Yang it was like eternity. Although she didn't know whether it was intentional or not, Weiss had _flirted_ with her. Her heart raced so fast now it could probably rival her sister's semblance.

"Wow, who killed her?!" Jaune shouted, "Show yourself!"

With Yang out, Jaune was the only cop left in the game. The blonde was still too drowned in Weiss' wink she made no attempt to look around to find the doctor so that she could be revived.

"Ah…I'm dead too." Prryha showed her card and it was a 'Q'.

"What?!" The blonde boy put both his hands on his temple dramatically.

"Jaune."

"Yes?" He turned to whomever that was calling him out of reflex and received a wink from the assailant.

"Killers' victory." Ren smirked.

"Wow Ren, you're so good at this!" Prryha said, "One moment I let my guard down and I'm already being killed."

"I know right! He's so fast!" Ruby squeaked.

"He killed me too. He's so good in making use of any chance he gets." Blake crossed her arms.

"Ren never lost a game during the old times." Nora shrugged.

"Wait, so Ren basically killed everyone in the game?" Prryha asked and all the eyes in the room simultaneously turned to Yang.

She was still in that daydreaming state where Blake had to hit her to snap her out of it.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The blonde scratched her head, smiling sheepishly at the gang.

"Who killed you, Yang?" The Faunus asked.

"Huh? Wait, the game's already over?"

"Yeah. How's your journey to the moon, Captain Xiao Long?" Ruby teased.

"Uhh. So who's the killer?"

"It's Ren. Did he kill you too?"

She shook her head and looked at the heiress.

"It's Weiss?!" Everyone in the room except for Yang and Ren had squeaked.

"I only managed to kill Yang." Weiss still wore her emotionless face, "Couldn't find a chance to kill others."

"I didn't know you were my partner." Ren said, "If I knew I would've finished this faster."

Weiss gave him a thumbsup.

"Man this game is good." Ruby said, eager to play another around, "It's just the staring part…it's so tiring to keep your eyes open and constantly trying to look into people's eyes."

"Let's play another around~" Prryha suggested and the gang agreed.

Yang's mind was still in a hurricane. First the touch, then the wink, this evil little princess had made her mood bursting in glee. She looked at the heiress' poker face and wondered why she could hide her emotions so well.

However, unknown to Yang, Weiss actually blushed like hell inside the whole time – after she saw Yang's flustered face when she winked at her. She didn't mean to wink and smirk at the same time but her lips had moved automatically without her brain's permission. She struggled so hard to stay calm but her little heart was thumping with emotions. Never in her life had she seen a usually outgoing and confident lion such as Yang would have such cute and flustered look – and it was because of her wink. Dust, she had _flirted_ with that brute.

They continued the game then, for a few rounds until everyone got too tired of keeping their eyes open. Weiss never got to wink at Yang after that and neither do Yang. However at the last round Yang got a 'Q' and she wiggled her eyebrow at Weiss in attempt to revive her. The heiress gulped and announced revival in a shaky voice.

And this didn't go unnoticed by the Faunus as she winked and killed Yang. Her partner, Prryha who already knew that she was the killer had silent worked together with her.

They won the last round.

Ruby announced free time now as long as they were carrying out their activities out in the same room. Nora and she had started playing Ninja Fighter II on their scrolls. Blake was beaming with sunshine when she found out Prryha read the same book with her and immediately started discussing the content with her. Yang whipped out some drink she secretly bought last night and started encouraging people to drink.

Beacon had a strict no-alcohol policy but Yang couldn't care less. Plus, they practically had the whole academy to themselves now so why not?

Blake's tolerance for alcohol was low. Lower than the chance of Cardin beating Nora in a battle. One sip and she was already drunk. She went into her kitty mode and started nuzzling her cheek against Ruby, much to the latter's protest.

"Soaring ninja wins!"

"And look at what have you done." Ruby sighed. Blake sat beside her and continued to nuzzle against her neck, making her blush slightly.

Yang had a few cup and she was already tipsy. She was chatting with Prryha and Weiss who had a Zwei on her lap now. Ren was quietly listening to them as something hard fell on his lap.

"Uh, I forgot Nora can't handle alcohol." The man said.

The energetic ginger had fallen asleep after one cup of the beverage.

"You don't want a drink Ren?" Weiss offered him a bottle but he refused, saying that he wasn't a drinker.

Yang had half expected Weiss to have high tolerance for alcohol but she didn't expect Prryha to be even better. The heiress' cheeks had already reddened a bit since they all started drinking but Prryha seemed unaffected at all, although they have had about the same amount.

Ruby wasn't allowed to touch the alcohol. She pouted but was quickly distracted by a certain kitten who was demanding strokes on her cat ears by nuzzling hard into Ruby's stomach.

"Prryha…you're actually…pretty good at handling…these…" Yang said as she took another sip of the liquor.

The redhead giggled and jokingly said that this was her real semblance. The group continued to chat about various things, from the famous company Rooster Teeth to a hot chick named Barbara, the room filled with laughter and an occasional purr by the drunken kitten.

They had all forgotten about the presence of another person in the room as their discussions got heated up.

Jaune Arc was happily trying out all the bottles of liquor that Yang had sneaked in. He had never drank before, mainly due to her seven sisters who didn't allow him to do so. And Dust, these drinks were so delicious he now knew why the other blonde was so into it.

He felt a little bit dizzy and was really, really high on clouds. Was this how it felt like to be drunk? He could no longer control his limbs properly, but he still went on drinking because there were still two different bottles that he hadn't try yet. He gave up on trying to pour it into the cup and just drank it from the bottle.

"Yeah I agree, that Camp Camp's freaking hilarious!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I can relate to Gwen so much." Weiss said as she crossed her arms, remembering how that colossal oaf had dragged her into watching the series. She wasn't interested at first because of the 'fucks' she heard but it turned out to be pretty nice and the heiress was looking forward to the second episode.

As Ren was about to say something, he felt someone putting their hand on his shoulder and leaned against him.

A drunk Jaune was holding an empty bottle while saying something to Ren. Everyone in the room stopped talking and even Blake had gone out of her kitty mode and started focusing on the drunk blonde.

"Ren…I'm not attracted to dudes…but, if I had a boner for you, it's really trying right now~"

He gestured his index finger and twitched it like it was going to bone-ify itself but wasn't functioning.

The whole gang then burst out laughing, even the heiress who was usually modest while Ren just sat there and stared at the flirter.

"How much have you drank Jaune?!" Prryha said in between her laugh.

Then they looked over to the other side of the room where Jaune had been drinking – and found six empty bottles.

 **#**

 **Thanks for reading my story. The freezerburn tease was real uh.**

 **And no puns, because I suck at making it.**

 **Also, kudos to you if you know which RTAA I used as a reference~**


End file.
